Final Experiment 23
by Alexsasha
Summary: A boy, with the odd name of 23, enters the world of One Piece. Not only does he have the same gum gum power, but he looks exactly like Luffy! What will Ace say to this?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. I just want to thank **Pokepika's Haunt **for helping me post this fanfic. Hope you like this!

I don't own One Piece

* * *

><p>A boy was mopping the floor in the dojo. It was right after his training, so he was to clean the sweaty floor. He had pretty much the same routine for his whole life. Every morning, he woke up at 5 am and went straight to the training area, whether it was the dojo or the testing lab. Afterwards, he ate an abnormally large breakfast, at 8 am. It was large for a reason, only to satisfy his monstrous appetite he gained during one of the experiments a few years back. After breakfast, he would train and test some more, and then clean up the area afterwards.<p>

The boy was used to the experiments by now. The experiments all started when he was ten. The boy could remember when it all started, but couldn't remember a thing of what happened before it started. Nothing of his childhood. The boy sighed and continued mopping. It's been exactly seven years, starting tomorrow, since he first got here. He stopped mopping for a bit, and gazed at the room. He sighed once again, and began recalling his first day. The very first day...

_The boy woke up, and yawned. Looking around, he found himself in a room that had nothing in it, except for the bed he was in, and a single door. The boy sat up in his bed, a bit confused. He tried to remember how he got here, but couldn't remember a thing, not even his childhood memories. _

_A man walked into the room, and found the boy awake. He walked slowly towards the boy. He told the boy to hold still, as he pierced his the top part of his ear lobe and attached some sort of metal piece. The boy only teared up a little to the pain, but it quickly went away. The man smiled at him and spoke. "From this day forward, you will be called 23, and you shall call me Master." The boy nodded. The man took hold of the boy's hand and lead him to the door. _

_Opening the door, the boy gaped at the sight beyond the wooden door. Everywhere he could see, there were instruments, devices, and all sorts of machines. The few people walking around stopped and took a glance at the boy. Some of them smiled at him, some of them simply ignored him and went back to work. The man holding his hand chuckled at 23's expression. He continued to lead him, till he finally reached a certain door. Turning around and looking at the child, he spoke. "This will be your room. You'll live here." The boy nodded, and the man continued. "From now on, you will train every day." _

_The boy tilted his head to the side, confused. "Why do I have to train?" _

_Master smiled and handed him a uniform. "You are training to get stronger. Here, you can change into this. Once you do that, step outside and wait by the door." The man said, gently pushing him through the door and into the room. _

_The door closed and the boy looked around. In his room, he found a bed in one corner, a shelf with three books right above the bed, and a small table against a wall. Above the table on the wall, there was a small window. The boy came closer to the window, and saw the sky and a blue ocean. Looking back at the room, he saw a door. He walked to the door and opened it. Inside, there was a small sink, a toilet, and a shower area, no tub. Closing the door again, he walked back to the bed, and quickly changed into the uniform. 23's uniform consisted of a small gray T-shirt with a green diamond shape on the back and a smaller green diamond shape on the front. His pants were dark forest green, with one large pocket on his right leg. He put his old clothes right by the bed in a pile and left the room. Doing as he was told he stepped out of the room, and waited by the door. _

_Looking around again, he noticed several people crowding a window. All of them were wearing white lab coats, with the same green shape on there backs. All of them were also holding clipboards in their hands, scribbling down notes and continuing to watch through the window. Curious, 23 was about to see what they were looking at, till Master came up to him. _

_Master smiled and took his hand. "Now that you are dressed, lets head down to the kitchen. We can have breakfast there." 23 nodded and followed Master, walking right by the crowd and continuing down the hall. Master noticed the boy looking at the crowd and spoke. "They are performing an experiment right now, if you are wondering." _

_23 looked a bit confused, and looked back at the group. "What kind of experiment?" _

_Master simply smiled. "One where you'll be doing very soon." 23 still was confused, but decided not to continue, as they were entering the kitchen..._

Another boy, a bit older than 23, walked into the dojo. Looking at 23, he saw him gazing into nothing in particular, as if asleep. He smiled as he walked up to 23. The boy waved his hand in front of 23's face, causing him to snap out of his daze.

23 looked at the boy with a surprised look. "Oh, 19... I didn't see you come in here."

19 snickered. "That's because you're such an airhead." 23 glared at him, and continued mopping the floor he should have finished earlier. 19 grabbed hold of the mop, and spoke. "I came in here to tell you that Master wants you in his room."

23 stopped mopping and looked back at him. "What, now?" 19 nodded and 23 stood there for a bit, then looked back at his friend with a begging face. "Could you please finish up for me in here?"

19 sighed and took the mop out of his hands."Fine... but you owe me!" he called out to 23, who was already racing out of the dojo. 19 shook his and smiled, and began to finish his friend's work.

23 was dashing down the halls, and was heading for Master's room. As he was rushing past several workers in white coats, he wondered. 'What could Master need with me now? I just finished training and was about to head for the kitchen for lunch... Is it another experiment? Oh God, I hope not! I'm already on sixteen experiments and I don't need anymore!' 23 was nearing the door to Master's room, so he was slowing down to a mild paced walk. As he came to the door, he stopped to calm his heartbeat. He knocked on the door and heard a soft "Come in."

23 took a few deep breaths, opened the door, and stepped into the room. Inside, it was dark except for the light coming through the open door, and several screens on the wall, showing different places of the whole lab. In a chair, there was a man sitting in front of the screens, not bothering to look at the boy that just walked in. The man pointed to a nearby available chair and spoke. "Sit down, 23."

23 did as he was told, he turned the chair to face him, and sat down. Placing his hands onto his lap, he spoke up softly. "You needed me, Master?"

Master turned his head and looked at the boy and nodded. "Yes. I wanted to tell you something important. Something about you and your final experiment."

23's eyes widened. "Final? You mean it's the last one? No more?"

Master nodded with a small smile on his face. "That's what final means." 23 didn't know what to say to that so Master continued. "As of now, all your current experiments are done with, and I see that you're ready to take on this final one. Looking at your report, you are going to turn seventeen tomorrow and that you have been in here for seven years." 23 nodded slowly. Master continued reading the report. "And it says here that four years ago during an experiment, you've gained a certain attribute or an ability."

23 nodded to that also and answered. "Yeah, I got this ability that allows me to stretch or something like rubber. But I don't see how that has to do with anything."

Master put the report down onto the table, stood up and walked towards the door at the back of the room. He motioned for 23 to do so as well. 23 stood up and followed him. Both of them walked through the door and entered some sort of a training room. Master pointed to the middle of the room. "Stand over there."

23 did as he was told, while Master walked over to a chair across from him and sat down. "Now, show me." Looking around the room, he found what he was looking for and pointed towards a training dummy. It was a big distance away from 23, but that was the point. "Hit that dummy."

23 looked over to the dummy and back at Master, who had a curious expression on his face. Master spoke again. "Ever since you got that ability, I've been having you train your ability, so hit it and show me."

23 looked back at the dummy. He grabbed his right arm and his right arm winded up and shot towards the thing. It hit straight on the chest, causing the dummy to fly backwards and crash against the wall.

As 23's arm recoiled back, Master took a look at the dummy. The dummy was made out of wood, so where it got hit by 23's fist, there was a large indention and it was snapped in two. Master whistled in surprise and looked back at 23. "Wow, I'm impressed! It turned out better than I hoped it would be."

He walked over to 23 and took his arm. He examined it a bit and stretched it. Letting go of the arm, he put his hand on his chin. "Hmm.. I wonder.." he mumbled to himself, walking around 23. As he finished walking around in a full circle, Master asked him. "Have you tried going into Gear Second?"

23 gave him a funny look. "What's Gear Second?"

Master paused for a moment, then bit his lip a little before continuing. "Uh.. I mean can you pump up your blood faster?" 23 gave him another funny look. "If you do that, your speed increases." Master added quickly.

23 looked at his arms and wondered. "I don't know. I never tried doing that."

Master sighed, but then smiled. "That's okay. You'll probably learn that in your final experiment." Master headed back to the room and 23 followed.

As Master headed into the room, he picked up a container off the table. He motioned for 23 to sit down and took something out of the container. 23 sat down in his chair. Master turned around, facing towards 23, with a syringe in his hand. In it was reddish liquid inside.

23 knew the drill and rolled up his sleeve. Master smiled at this and wiped the boy's arm with an antibacterial wipe.

As soon as Master finished giving him the shot, 23 rolled his sleeve down. Master threw the needle into a wastebasket and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a bag. He walked back over to 23 and handed it to him. "Inside this bag, there are clothes I want you to wear."

23 quickly peeked into the bag and saw them. He closed the bag and nodded.

Master continued. "I know you are about to go to lunch break, but I want you to change into your clothes right now, and go to sleep." 23 was about to object, but Master just waved his hand. "It's part of the final."

23 looked at the bag and nodded again. 'So soon?' he thought to himself.

Master pushed him to the door. As he was opening the door, he remembered something and mentioned it to 23. "Oh, in your shorts, one of the pockets has a piece of paper. That's my number I want you to contact me with once you wake up... Except, there are no cell phones where you're going, so use a Den den Mushi." Master pushed out the door and gave him a quick smile. 23 was about to ask him, but Master had already shut the door in his face.

23 turned around and headed for his room, with a completely confused expression. 'What the hell is a Den Den Mushi? Where am I going? I thought he told me to go to sleep!' He was walking down the hall with many questions popping into his mind, but none of them had any answers.

He finally came to his room and walked inside. Nothing in his room really change since the first day, except that there were more books on his shelf and his bed was slightly bigger. Plus, against the wall, there were several racks of training weights, if he ever got bored.

He dumped the clothes out of the bag onto the bed. There was a simple gray T-shirt and black cargo shorts with large pockets on the sides. 23 sighed at the outfit, but changed into them anyway. The clothes weren't so bad, but they weren't really any different than what he usually wore. He stuffed his old clothes back into the back and left it by his bed. He crawled onto the bed, not bothering with the blanket. As he stared at the ceiling, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of experiment was this about.

It's been about an hour, and 23 was asleep. The door to his room creaked open, Master walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Noticing 23 asleep, he walked over to him and carefully sat down on the bed beside where 23 was laying. He quickly took out another syringe and stuck it into his arm. He took it out, and waited.

After a few seconds, 23 began glowing. Master quickly stepped back. 23 glowed even brighter, so bright Master had to squint his eyes. All of a sudden, the light went away and 23 was no longer in bed, let alone his room.

Master smiled at the success of the first step of the experiment. He picked up the bag of 23's clothes and put the empty syringe in them. Carefully tying the bag closed, he walked over to a trash can and dropped the bag in. He opened the door, and right before he left, he looked back and smiled. "Good luck out there." He whispered to the empty bed. Master turned back around and closed the door.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my first try at a fanfic.<p>

Now I can see why reviews are really appreciated. Please review!

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! I'm still not sure how things go with the updating, but here.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and put my fanfic on alert or favorites.

I don't own One Piece

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, not a cloud in sight. Everyone had just been called in for lunch. Everybody stormed inside, not wanting to be last. Ace was in the lead, obviously. Thatch, the one who called, was nearly trampled on by the stampede. Luckily, he made it back inside alive, thanks to Marco.<p>

Now that everyone was inside, the deck was empty and silent. The seagulls were cawing in the air and the waves were crashing softly against the hull of the ship. Yup, totally peaceful. Except for one minor detail.

A single boy was falling through the sky, and was nearing the deck closer and closer. The boy would have probably screamed his head off at the speed he was coming down at the deck, had it not been for the fact that he was sound asleep. So, sleeping blissfully, he crashed onto the deck. Fortunately, he was still alive for an inhuman ability of being rubber.

His landing area was actually on the head of the whale, the Moby Dick figure at the front of the ship, and there was an indentation of a human body. 23, now waking up, pried his head from the wood. His eyes still fuzzy, he looked around. At first, he didn't understand the problem, until a few seconds later. His eyes widened. He looked back at himself and saw that he was stuck. Pulling his limbs out one by one, he got out of the hole and stared back at it. "Did I do that?" He whispered to himself.

Breaking himself from the view, he looks around and finds himself on a ship. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought to himself, as he began walking around. He started his way towards a door, but stopped right before he entered.

Listening closely, he hears loud yelling and laughing. 'What are they doing down there, killing each other?' He thinks to himself. Not wanting to join the noise, he skips the door.

He was about to continue on, till he started to smell something. Going back to the door, he smells food, then remembers he still didn't have lunch. Carefully, he opened the door and quietly went down the stairs. Before he walked through the door, he carefully peeked.

Looking around, he sees many people, sitting at lots of tables. All of them were eating loudly and drinking beer or some other drink. On one of the tables closer to him, he spots a large piece of meat on some guy's plate.

He licked his lips and waited for him to look away from his plate. As soon as he looked away, he quickly stretched his arm, grabbed the meat, and quickly pulled it back. It was so fast, it looked like nothing happened. 23 smiled at his prize, before instantly eating it. He smacked his lips at the taste. He put the bone on the floor and looked back at the tables.

The man he took it from was furious and was trying to find his missing meat. After a few seconds, he looked at one of his friends around him, and started questioning them if they took his meat.

23 snickered quietly to himself as he watched the funny scene take place.

After the man stopped asking, he grabbed for another two pieces. He ate his first piece pretty fast, and was about to eat the second one, till he fell face forward onto the plate.

23's eyes widened at the man's actions, but relaxed a little when he heard a soft muffled snore come from the man. 'So, the guy is narcoleptic?' 23 simply smirked, and got ready to steal the unfinished piece of meat from the man's hands.

He waited for the guy's friends to turn. The second they turned away, he shot his hand towards the meat. He grabbed the meat, but when he pulled it, it was stuck in the guy's grip. 23 tried pulling harder but it was stuck. He sighed, then was about to let go of the meat and let his arm recoil back, if it wasn't for someone holding his hand.

His eyes widened and he gulped. The guy that was supposedly asleep was holding onto his hand, tightly. 23 tried to pull out of his grip but couldn't.

The man's friends at the table had already turned around and were watching the small scuffle between the two. The man that was supposed to be asleep lifted his head from the table, and would have probably smirked, had it not been for the fact that there was an outstretched arm coming from the doorway. 23 couldn't be seen because he was hiding behind the door, but his arm was still in the guy's grip. The man frowned and with wide eyes, he pulled the boy out into the open, having him land in front of him with a crash.

By now, everyone had turned around and was facing towards the two people. The man let go of 23's arm with a small gasp.

23, not knowing what else he could do, stood up, dusted himself off, and waved at the crowd. Right after he waved politely, he quickly turned around, and ran out the door.

The guy that was holding 23's arm earlier ran after him and called out. "W-wait! Stop! Luffy!"

23 didn't stop as he ran up the stairs. He didn't know where to go, he was on a ship after all, but anywhere away from him was fine. 23 came up to the deck and quickly looked for a place to go. He looked one way and ran there.

The guy behind him was already bursting through the doors, yelling to him. "Luffy! Wait up! It's not like I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeah right! No way am I gonna wait! And who the hell is Luffy?" 23 screamed back at him.

hThey continued to run around the ship, with the chaser getting closer and closer to 23. Pretty soon, the guy had caught up to 23 and tackled him. Panting and out of breath, he pinned onto the ground. "Finally..Huff..I got you..Huff..."

One more guy, a blond, walked out of the door and noticed the two guys on the floor, by the railing of the ship. He walked closer to them and sighed. "Hey, you got him. I was wondering what took you so long." the boys on the floor continued to breathe heavily and were calming down. "Hey Ace. Isn't Luffy your brother?" The guy holding 23 down nodded. "Well, what's he doing here?"

Ace shrugged his shoulders and carefully got up, letting go of 23. 23 noticed this and also got up. Ace cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, Luffy?"

23 dusted himself off and started to take a few steps back, but the blond stepped behind and made him stop. 23 turned his head to the blond, seeing that he couldn't go anywhere. 23 sighed and faced back at the guy known as Ace. "Look, I don't know who you are talking about, but my name's not Luffy."

Ace's eyes widened. "Sure it is! You're Luffy. You look exactly like him. Black hair, dark colored eyes, you can stretch too."

23 rolled his eyes at the last reason. "I said I'm not Lu-"

"No! That's not possible! You're Luffy! You even have the same.. scar?" Ace yelled back at first but then questioned the last bit. The blond raised an eyebrow at this. "How?" Ace whispered, while pointing towards 23's face.

23 touched the right side of his face where his scar was and sort of sighed. "Oh this? I got it..um.. I just wasn't careful and I got this."

Ace, still wide eyed, touched 23's scar. "Wasn't it on the left?"

That got both of the other two to give a funny look to Ace. 23 grabbed Ace's hand and pushed it away. "Uh.. I'm pretty sure I know which side of my face it's supposed to be on." Ace put his hand over his mouth and thought for moment. 23 watched him pace around for a bit, then he sighed.

Ace stopped walking and came closer to 23 with a serious face. "If you're not Luffy, then how can you stretch?" He looked towards the blond and pointed at 23. "Isn't there like some sort of thing where it's not possible for two people to have the same devil fruit ability? Right Marco?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, that's true."

Now both of them looked back at 23, causing him to gulp. 23 held up his hands in protest. "Wait, I don't even know what a devil fruit is!"

Marco raised an eyebrow, but Ace just stepped forward and grabbed onto 23's cheek. "Then how do you explain this?" Ace pulled the cheek back, making it stretch really far. Then Ace let go of it and let it snap back onto 23's face.

The snap was so hard, it made 23 fall back down to the ground. 23 put his hand on his cheek and rubbed it. He stood up with an angry face. "Dude, chill out!"

That made Ace angry, even more so than he was already. "Chill out? My brother's look-alike is telling me to chill? A look-alike that not only looks freakishly alike, but also has the same damn power, and you just told me to chill?" By now, Marco was holding Ace back from attacking 23. Plus, halfway through the rant, Ace had burst into flames literally, and 23 was backing away from the fire, but had been backed up against the railing.

One of Ace's flailing, _flaming_ arms had hit Marco in the face, making Marco stumble backwards a bit and lose his grip on Ace. Ace had pulled out of Marco's grip, and was charging towards 23, but suddenly had a narcoleptic attack. He stopped yelling, his flames were no longer burning, but he fell on top of 23, causing both of them to fall over the railing.

Marco's eyes widened. Then a splash was heard. "Shit!" Marco yelled and ran back inside to get help. He burst into the kitchen and looked around. He then spotted who he was looking for. "Thatch!"

Said man looked up from his plate and over to Marco. "Oh, Marco... What happened?"

Marco motioned for him to come over. Thatch jumped out of his chair and came over. "Ace.." No more explanation needed, both of them ran back upstairs. They came out onto the deck, but were surprised when they saw both of the boys on the deck.

Marco widened his eyes, but Thatch tilted his head to the side, confused. Thatch came closer to Marco and whispered. "I thought both Luffy and Ace had devil fruits."

Marco shrugged and shook his head. "I.. I don't know anymore."

Ace, now awake and wet, coughed up some water, but kept his eyes on the boy. Said boy sat up and leaned is back against the railing. "Damn, you're heavier than you look, especially in the water." 23 tilted his head to the side and got the water out of his ears. After, he took off his shirt and squeezed the water out.

The others still haven't said anything, they just continued watching the boy with disbelief. 23 put his shirt back on and half-smiled at the guy's, not aware of the looks. "I have no idea how you can put up with your narcolepsy. I'm just glad my case is more mild and not as severe as yours."

Ace blinked. "Y-you have it too?" 23 nodded and smiled.

Marco just scratched his head and sighed. "Things are just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it so far! I will accept any kind of review!<p>

Till next time! Bye Bye


End file.
